vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foop
Summary Foop is one of the major antagonists of The Fairly Odd Parents!. He is the anti version of Poof, and the offspring of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, possibly High 5-A | High 5-A Name: Foop Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: Infant Classification: Anti-Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Flight Speed, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Likely Mid-High. Scaling from other Fairies, who during Action Packed had their magic drained, thus being turned into dust, and were able to quickly come back to normal upon having their magic returned to them. Fairies were stated and shown to quickly heal), Immortality (Type 1, likely types 2 & 3 as well), Flight, Teleportation, Magic/Reality Warping, Creation, Energy Projection, Some degree of Toon Force and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery, BFR, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Has access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier), Magic Absorption (Fairies can passively absorb magic in their bodies), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind, Timmy also had everything magic still working afterwards. Foop should be able to create and transform into things with this resistance), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted. Foop should be able to do the same) | All previous abilities, plus Superhuman Durability Attack Potency: Planet level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Should be comparable to baby Cosmo who created a bomb that blew up Fairy World and hurt Jorgen) | Dwarf Star level (Effortlessly stomped Jorgen Von Strangle) Speed: At least Normal Human, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ flight speed (Should be superior to Cosmo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (Comparable to baby Cosmo who tanked a bomb that blew up Fairy World and hurt Jorgen) | At least Planet level (Should be far superior to Jorgen), Dwarf Star level with magic protection Stamina: Very high Range: Universal Standard Equipment: His Bottle (It is pretty much just a Fairy Wand) Intelligence: Relatively high, although his baby attributes can get in the way. Weaknesses: Extremely infantile, even singing a lullaby to him will put him to sleep. Extremely arrogant and starts a tantrum when he loses. Key: ''' '''Base | Infused with all of Anti Fairy and Fairy world's magic *'Note' (While Foop is still a baby he should be comparable in power to other fairies, just less experienced) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5